


Still be patient

by Builder



Series: Whoa Bessie [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Physical Therapy, Sickfic, Therapy, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “CBD?”  Stephen tries again.  “A hemp derivative?  Of which the other part is THC?”“Oh.”  It starts to come back to him.  The scent of college, which also sort of smells like Steve.  Where he first met Steve.  “Huh.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Whoa Bessie [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/892050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Still be patient

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @builder051

“Massage therapy?” James asks, taken aback. He leans away from Sam and wrinkles his nose.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, cocking his head. “I mean, there’s only so much I can do as a PT. I think having an MT work on your shoulder and your back would bring you a lot of relief.”

“What? My–?” James grabs protectively at his stump arm, covering his tender scars with his fingers.

“Your other shoulder,” Sam clarifies, smiling gently. You put a lot of strain on it, doing the work of two arms.”

“Hm.” James huffs.

“Let me take you down the hall,” Sam says, beckoning. “You don’t have to have a session right now. I just want you to meet the therapist. He’s new to the team, and I think you’ll like him.”

James sighs, relieved, but still reluctant. He thinks of the thick just-in-case incontinence pad in his shorts, as well as the fact that he can’t recall if he put on deodorant this morning. He can’t take his clothes on and off quickly and easily without help. He doesn’t want some stranger helping him. He won’t always let Steve help him.

Speaking of which– 

“Couldn’t Steve just–?” James asks before he steps over the threshold into the hallway.

Sam laughs, but soon it’s replaced with a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure the doc could probably get you in for a couples session and show him a thing or two.”

“A what?”

“Come on.” Sam starts down the hall, and James has no choice but to follow. 

“Here he is.” Sam knocks on a closed door. James detects the subtle scent of lavender even before the knob begins to turn. 

“Yes?” A tall man in black scrub bottoms and blue Eastern style top stands in the doorway. His neatly shaped beard looks as impeccably cared for as the rest of his outfit. He looks to Sam. “Another new patient?”

“Possibly.” Sam turns his head, for James has subconsciously moved behind him. “Meet Dr. Strange.”

“Please,” Dr. Strange says, “It’s Stephen.”

“This is James,” Sam continues, stepping sideways so James can’t hide. “The doc used to be on the medical side, but now he does alternative therapies. Massage, Reiki, that kind of thing. 

Stephen holds up faintly trembling hands. “I couldn’t be a surgeon forever. Not after the accident.” He smiles sadly. 

“I, uh, I guess you could say I couldn’t be a soldier forever,” James mumbles.

The lighting in Dr. Strange’s room is dim and soft in comparison to the harsh fluorescents in the hallway. They seem to be twitching in the corner of James’s eye, making his head pound and moisture pool in his mouth and nose.

“Mm,” Stephen nods sagely. 

Sam looks at him, then locks his eyes on James. “You ok, man?”

“Um?” James gulps. “It’s nothing. Just my head–”

“Here, come sit.” Dr. Strange leads them into his room and shows James to a low couch behind a Japanese screen. “Or do you need to lie down?”

“No, I’m fine.” But James lets Sam force him into a seated position with his head down toward his knees.

“Let me grab a few things.” Stephen moves the screen aside slightly, and James catches a glimpse of the deep red massage table and a full wall of shelves containing bottles and tubes of all sizes. 

In the blink of an eye, Dr. Strange is back, his arms full. “May I work on you?” he asks.

James hazards a look up, barely lifting his head, though it makes the ache all the worse. “I–I don’t–” he starts.

Sam gives him a look.

“Yes,” James says reluctantly. “But please, um. Don’t touch me?”

Stephen nods. “I understand. Cold compress and scented oils. That’s all. Ok?”

“Ok,” James whispers.

The soft cloth eases onto the back of his neck first. It’s cold as promised, but not freezing. It doesn’t make the hair on his arms stand up as if with an icy sweat. A drip trickles down his back, but James barely feels it.

He’s too distracted with the quick swipe of a rollerball under his nose. The sharp scent of spearmint pierces his sinuses along with the more floral notes of jasmine and lavender. There’s something else James can’t quite place, but the effect is immediate. He blows out his breath, and after a moment, his nausea all but abates. 

“Is that better?” Stephen’s voice asks.

“I, um,” James blinks hard. “Yeah.” He carefully lifts his head and looks at the doctor, wide-eyed. He still feels the pain of the headache, but the sharp edge has receded to a dull throb. “What was that?”

“A mix of herbs,” Dr. Strange says with a grin. “And, you know, Herb.”

Sam laughs, but James looks at him uncomprehendingly.

“CBD?” Stephen tries again. “A hemp derivative? Of which the other part is THC?”

“Oh.” It starts to come back to him. The scent of college, which also sort of smells like Steve. Where he first met Steve. “Huh.”

“Works like a charm.” Dr. Strange shakes the tiny bottle. “Do you want to take this one as a sample? I have plenty.”

“Ok, sure…” James slips the brown glass cylinder into his pocket, unsure of what or how to tell Steve about it. He supposes he’ll just waft it under his nose and ask him to report on what he smells. James is eager to know. And perhaps a little scared to find out.

“Thank you,” he says to Stephen, though he reaches for Sam’s arm to help him up.

“Shall I add you to my appointment log?” Dr. Strange asks.

“Maybe,” James replies. He bites his lip and nods. “I’ll give you a solid maybe.”

“Hey, that’s better than where we started,” Sam points out, gently clapping James on the shoulder. He glances at his watch, then says, “Time with me is almost up. Anything else you wanna do in PT?”

James shakes his head. “I think I’ll just go to Steve’s office, if that’s ok. Now that I’ve got something to show him.” He pats his pocket.

Sam smiles. “Glad you like that stuff. You can take capsules of it too; it’s good for seizures. I’ll print some research for you.”

“Thanks,” James says. “For, you know. All of that.”

Sam winks. “No problem at all.” 


End file.
